Dream Come True
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Based off this AU idea: "idk you but you fell asleep on my shoulder on the bus and the only reason i'm letting you stay there is bc you look very comfy and i'm a good person - it's totally not bc you're also possibly the cutest and most precious human being i have ever seen hahah okay maybe a lil"


**Happy Glee Finale day, friends. I love you all.**

* * *

Kurt looked down at the sleeping boy on his shoulder and thought _This is probably why Santana says I'm too nice, isn't it?_

It was one thing for a friend to end up napping on him on the bus, sure, but Kurt had never actually met the guy who was now curling in closer to his collarbone and whuffling gently. Despite that pesky detail, Kurt wasn't actually too uncomfortable with the situation, though. It probably helped that this guy had a face like a classic movie star and smelled like raspberries and nice cologne - had it been anyone else on this bus, Kurt would've jolted them off his shoulder so fast it may have technically counted as assault.

The only problem Kurt could see about this arrangement was that his stop was coming up soon, and he did kind of need to get home on time that day.

He reached across their bodies and tapped the boy's far shoulder, frowning slightly. "Hey. Hey, honey. Wake up."

"Wh-" the boy mumbled, rubbing at his eyes dazedly before springing upright, almost clocking Kurt in the nose and himself on the bus window. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Are you going to call the cops? Please don't ca-"

"Hey, shhh, I'm not going to call the cops," Kurt said, smiling at how cute this boy was when he was flustered. "Believe me, if I had wanted you off of me, you would've known the second you entered my bubble."

"Still, I can't apologize enough," the boy said, blushing a light red. "I don't normally fall asleep on strangers, especially when I'm taking public transportation."

"I want to say it happens to all of us, but I would be lying," Kurt teased gently. "I'm Kurt, by the way."

"Blaine. Though I may go down to the courthouse and ask for a name change now that I've made such a fool of myself."

"That would be a shame," Kurt said, resting his hand lightly on Blaine's in the space between them. "Cute boys with equally cute names are hard to find."

"You - I -" Blaine stuttered, making Kurt laugh.

"Of course I think you're cute, Blaine. That's kind of why I let you sleep on me," Kurt said. "Plus, your cologne smells really good, much better than the usual bus stench."

"I smell better than a New York City bus, what a compliment," Blaine joked, apparently over his speechlessness. "Man, my self-esteem is just _skyrocketing _now."

"I'm a flatterer, I know," Kurt said, gaze turning from Blaine to the window for a moment. What he saw filled him with panic. "Oh God, we're at my stop, can you pull-"

"Got it," Blaine said, yanking the stop cord as Kurt made sure he had his bag and coat all ready. "It was nice meeting you, Kurt!"

"You too, Blaine!" Kurt hustled off the bus, suddenly disappointed that it was "family dinner Friday" back at the loft. He'd felt more at ease around Blaine than he did around certain people he'd known forever, and he kind of wished it wouldn't have been weird to invite Blaine to dinner five minutes after meeting him.

_Maybe you'll see him again_, he thought as he walked the last couple of blocks home. _After all, people usually take the same bus all the time, right? The worst he can do is try to avoid you._

Somehow, that last point wasn't too comforting.

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe his luck. He'd caught the number seven bus after another tiring day of auditions, and who was next to the only open seat? Kurt. The same Kurt he'd been daydreaming about for almost a week now.

In a laughable turn of events, Kurt was now asleep against the bus window, curled in on himself and snoring gently. In a less laughable turn of events, a guy in a dirty muscle shirt and truly appalling sweatpants was making a move for the seat next him.

Blaine darted in front of the guy, sliding into the seat and running his hand over Kurt's right arm. "Oops, sorry. My boyfriend here texted me and said he'd save this seat."

"Or maybe you're just trying to steal that hot piece of ass out from under me," the scummy looking guy said.

Kurt chose that moment to mumble discontentedly in his sleep and turn over, tucking his head into Blaine's neck like it was the most natural thing in the world. Blaine started rubbing down Kurt's back and shot a winning smile up at the other guy.

"Bye!" Blaine chirped.

The other man just grumbled and backed off.

Once there was some space between them and that guy, Blaine shook Kurt's shoulders gently. "Kurt. Hey, Kurt. Rise and shine."

"Mmmm," Kurt groaned. "Blaine?"

"I guess you can take back what you said about never sleeping on strangers," Blaine joked as Kurt pushed himself upright with a small frown.

"But I didn't fall asleep on a stranger. I fell asleep on the window. Plus, I know you," Kurt said, rubbing his eyes childishly.

"If that guy over there had gotten his way, you'd be doing far more than sleeping on a stranger," Blaine said, pointing as covertly as possible to the creep.

"Oh dear God, I think I'm going to throw up," Kurt said once he saw who Blaine was referring to. "Has he ever heard of shampoo? Or razors?"

"Doesn't look like it," Blaine said. "Oh, and I might need to get off at your stop if he doesn't leave before you."

"Why?" Kurt asked, looking concerned.

"I may have told him we were boyfriends to justify nearly knocking him over in my haste to get this seat," Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "In my defense, I figured you _really _didn't want that guy perving on you in your sleep."

"Blaine, you could've told that guy we were _married _if you had to. I don't even want him in the same zip code as me," Kurt said with a shudder. "And, well...you could still get off at my stop if you wanted to. Maybe grab a dessert with me at this bakery I know?"

"Like as a - do you mean-" Blaine stumbled over his words, hoping that Kurt was implying-

"Yes, like a date," Kurt said, suddenly looking very shy in a way that made Blaine's heart twist in his chest. "Unless you don't want this relationship to leave the bus, of c-"

"_No! _No, I definitely want to go out with you," Blaine said, hoping he didn't sound quite as panicked as he thought. "Now is fine. Now is great!"

"Well, in that case," Kurt said, smiling sunnily and pulling the stop cord. "After you, fake boyfriend."

"With pleasure," Blaine said, offering Kurt his arm once they were both on their feet.

In his head, he was already hoping they'd get to the point where they could drop the 'fake' from that title. It didn't take long for the universe to grant his wish.


End file.
